Home and Back Again
by Kikino
Summary: The Bladebreakers must go back to China. But a terrible past is making Ray want to stay behind. What tragedies does he have waiting for him in China? Can his closest friends save him from what can be his death? Complete. No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Home Again?

_Authors Note: Ok guys. This is my first Beyblade fan fic. I hope you like it. Just so you know, I don't know much about the fan fiction thing. I don't know how to update. All I know is to keep typing the stories. I really hope that you like the story. There is no shounen ai or youi or whatever. Please be nice. Oh yea, and before I forget, I am not copying anyone's plot...that I know of._

_Disclaimer: I'm gonna say this once, and only once. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I WILL NOT MAKE MONEY WITH THIS FAN FICTION. PLEASE, DO NOT SUE._

"Talking" - 'Thinking' - /Dream/ _That's about all you need to know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home and Back Again**

**Chapter 1: Home Again?**

The sun glowed through the window and onto the bed where Ray was lying. He turned over and the rays of the sun landed on his face. His eyes fluttered open. He sat up in his bed and stretched. He closed his eyes and yawned. He opened his eyes again and looked around the room. It was a blur until he rubbed the sleepness out of his eyes. He looked again and saw the empty bed on the other side of the room.

"Kai?" He murmered. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. -8:00 a,m.- "Oh, he must already be up." Ray grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. (No, he's not naked, he's just in his pajamas you sickos. Lol) He took a shower, did his business, and brushed his teeth. After an hour past, he got out of the bathroom all ready for the day. Most of the time was spent with his hair. He went downstairs to join the others for breakfast. "Tyson should be up by now."

"Hey Ray!" Tyson said with his mouth full of food.

"Hey Tyson," Ray said as he sat at the table He looked around and saw only him, Tyson, Kai, and Kenny. He looked at the empty chair next to him. "Hey, where's Max? Is he still sleeping?"

"Max went to get the mail," Kenny answered as he stopped typing and lifted his head from Dizzi to look at Ray.

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you!" Max came running in ike a jackrabbit from a coyote. He had a giant smile across his face. (Wow. 9:00 in the frickin' morning and Max is already surgar high. Lol)

"What is it, Maxie?" Tyson asked after finally, actually, swallowing his food.

"We're going to China!" Max laughed.

"Why?" Kai asked lifting his head with his arms crossed.

"Mr. Dickenson said there's a small tournament coming. He wants us to attend it."

"Cool!" Tyson looked at Ray. "We're going back to China, Buddy."

Ray smiled. "Cool. I can't wait. I get to see the White Tigers again."

"Actually..." Max said frowning. (I didn't know it was possible! 0.0) "Mr. Dickenson said that the White Tigers are on a vacation of some kind."

"Vacation?"

"Yeah. Sorry Ray."

"It's alright," answered Ray.

"What time is the flight?" asked Kenny. "Is it soon?"

"Actually, it's later today. We have to be at the airport by 3 this evening. Mr. Dickenson send us airport tickets." Max gave everone their ticket.

Tyson, Kenny, and Max went upstairs to start to pack. Ray sighed and looked at Kai. "Hey Kai," Ray asked. "Do you want to battle?"

Kai just shrugged and walked towards the bey-dish in the center of Tyson's dojo. Ray followed. They got on both sides and gripped their launchers. Kenny shortly showed up. He sat at the side and openned the laptop to analyze the battle.

"3" Ray started.

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" they both yelled launching their blades into the dish. The two blades clashed together in the middle of the dish making gusts of wind fly everywhere.

"You getting this, Dizzi?' Kenny asked.

"Sure am, Chief." Dizzi replied.

"Go Driger!" Driger went in circles along the edges of the dish. "Tiger claw attack!"

"Get him Dranzer!" Kai yelled as the pheonix emerged from the blade. "Go Dranzer!" Dranzer quickly moved behind Driger and collided to the back of the balde as Kai called his attack.

"Come on Driger!" Ray yelled as the white tiger emerged from the blade. "Get him Driger!" The blades clashed together get again.

A few momets passed then Tyson and Max came outside and sat next to Kenny. "What's going on, Chief? Who's winning?" asked Tyson.

"Let's see. Ray and Kai are in a battle, obviously. So far, it's an equal match. No one is winning yet-"

Kenny was interupted with Kai yelling, "Finish him off, Dranzer!" Flames surrounded Dranzer and crashed into Driger making Ray's blade go flying out of the dish landing next to Ray's feet, motionless. (About time. I think bey battles are a complete bore when you're just reading them.)

"And Kai is the victor!" chirped Max cheerfully.

Ray bent over and picked up Driger. He then smiled. "Good match, Kai. I'm gonna go pack now." (The match took a really long time.) Ray walked upstairs with his long ponytail following. Kai caught Dranzer in the air and followed Ray seconds later. By the time he got up there, Ray was finishing packing. He put his last bit of clothing in the bag and zipped the bag closed. Once he heard the door shut from Kai entering the room he flinched and quickly turned around. "Oh, Kai. Hey." Ray looked at the alarm clock. -2:00 p.m.- Ray got up and placed his bag on top of his bed while Kai started to pack. Ray sat down on the bed and looked out the window. 'I don't want to go back there. With the White Tigers gone, I don't have anything to look forward to. And there's those two. I don't want to go back to Them. Not even the White Tigers know about Them. I don't want to see their faces again...or hear their voices...I just...' A shiver went down Rays spine.

"Ray."

"Huh?" Ray suddenly remembered where he was. He looked up at Kai. He was fully packed with his bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Come on, it's time to go."

"Oh, okay." Ray grabbed his bag and they all went to the airport.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Time**_

Ray: -Walks down an expty, dark street.-

: You Little Brat!

Ray: -Turns around- What?

: What do you think you're doing?

Ray: What? I'm not doing anything!

: You're going to get punished for what you have done!

Two shadows walked towards Ray. They got larger and larger. Ray turned around and tried to run but he couldn't move.

Ray: No, WAIT!

The two figures laughed and engulfed Ray. Nothing but darkness was left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: I'm glad I got the first chapter down. I know, it doesn't sound too good at the moment, but it will get better. I hope. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for any typos. I already have the story mostly plotted on paper. I plan on making a new chapter every week. If not, I'm sorry for the delay. Please reveiw. You don't have to. Thank you for reading._


	2. Chapter 2: Them Again

_Authors Note: Oh my God. I'm so happy. I didn't expect to get so many reviews from such a small amount of time. I thank all of the following: Reis1gurl - Baby Sweet - allie oops - Sapphire Angels Devil - ravenuk - Jashomara. Once again, I'm so happy. Thank you again. I'm sorry for the typos. I'll try my best to catch those. I'm more determined to finish this story. I won't give in on it. Oh, and I published this a few days early for you guys. Hope you like this chapter._

"Talking" - 'Thinking' - /Dreaming/ - _That's about all you need to know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home and Back Again**

**Chapter 2: Them Again.**

On Airplane

"Wow, I'm so excited!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs. "We get to go back to China!"

"I'm excited too, Tyson." Kenny adjusted his glasses. "I might get some stats on some new teams too."

"Hey Ray?" Max poked him on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Ray responded not taking his eyes off the window.

"You've been quiet all day. Are you okay?" Max asked poking him again but harder.

"Huh?" He looked over to Max sitting next to him. "Oh, uh, yeah!" Ray put a friendly smile on his face. "I'm just fine. I just don't like flying that much, remember?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Don't worry Max," Ray interupted. "I'm fine."

"Well...okay. If you say so." Max turned around to Tyson and Kenny sitting right behind them. "Hey Tyson, do you know where we're staying?"

"Well," Kenny started, "we are probably staying in the same place as the last time when we were in China."

"Oh. Thanks Chief!" Max turned around and saw Ray. His eyes were back to the window.

'It looks so peacful. The moon...the stars...it looks so, so...happy.' Ray sighed. Then, he felt something tap his shoulder. He looked away from the window and saw Max with his hand extended towards him.

"Here Ray. It will help you sleep tonight since we'll be sleeping on the plane." He gave Ray some pills. "Don't worry. It's not poison or anything." Max smiled.

"Oh. Thanks." Ray popped the pills into his mouth. He leaned his chair back and closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was a dark night. Very dark. The only light was the dim street lights and most of them were dead. Ray walked down the street, alone. He looked up. It was a new moon. No stars were in the sky. Just darkness. Just plain darkness with no light at all. Ray heard noises behind him.

Ray: -Turns around- Who's there?

There was no answer. He turned around and quickened his pace. He heard what sounded like snickering. He turned around again.

: You little brat!

Ray: What?

: How dare you come back here!

Ray: I didn't want to!

: What do you think you're doing?

Ray: What? I'm not doing anything!

: You're going to get punished for what you have done!

Two shadows walked towards Ray. They got larger and larger. Ray turned around and tried to run but he couldn't move.

Ray: No, WAIT!

The two figures laughed evilly and engulfed Ray. Nothing was left but darkness. Just pure darkness...with no light...just like the dark sky.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ray's eyes jolted open. He sat up abruptly.(I'm not sure if I used that right. He sat up quickly, suddenly, that's what I'm looking for.) He had a cold sweat. His breathing was very deep. He looked around. 'Oh. I'm still on the plane.' Ray sighed. He noticed nobody was awake. Max was still asleep. Kenny was craddled (sp?) up in a ball. Tyson was snoring, very loudly. He looked at Kai sitting in the row before him and Max. "Good, they're all asleep." Ray layed back. "I have got to get some sleep. It's going to be hard if I keep having dreams like that." Ray rolled over and went to sleep. At that very moment, Kai's eyes opened.

**- - -**

"Hello boys." The boys walked out of the airport and saw Mr. Dickenson standing in front of the limo.

"Hey Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson yelled as he ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny asked.

"Well, I've come to tell you boys some information about the tournament. Now come on, get into the limo before it rains." It was very cloudy. The sky was covered in dark grey clouds.

"What did you want to tell us Mr. Dickenson?" asked Max.

"Well, first, I wanted to tell you about where you're staying at, Ray."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes. You. Your parents called. They asked if you could stay with them while you're in town. They said they won't mess with your training so I said yes." Ray's eyes widened. "But the rest you you guys will be staying at the BBA hotel." Mr. Dickenson smiled.

"So, what about the tournament?" asked Kai.

"Well, this tournament is for the newcomers actually. You see, there's a little tournament going on to where new blade teams can face and see if they're ready for the bigger tournaments. You guys are going to be guest appearances. You face whoever wins."

"Sounds stupid." Kai snorted.

"Sounds cool, Mr. Dickenson!" said Tyson happily.

Ray lowered his head. 'No. No. Not Them! I don't...I don't...I don't want to see Them! I don't want to talk to Them! Most of all, I don't want to live with Them! I don't think I can.'

"Hey Ray. I don't think we've ever met your parents." Tyson said.

"Tyson's right, believe it or not. Not even heard of them." stated Kenny.

"That's because you wouldn't want to meet Them." Ray said under his breath.

"What?" asked Max.

"I said you'd love them." Ray gave a hint of nervousness (is that even a word?) in his voice. Kai looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, this is your stop, Ray," Mr. Dickenson said as he looked out the window. Ray looked out the window as well to look at the house. It was a nice house. A little run down though. It was a beautiful beige color. The roof looks like it was just made. The scarlet shingles matched the color of the shutters covering the windows.

"Oh..."

"Hey Ray, let's meet your parents."

"What?"

"Tyson's right. Let's meet your parents, Ray!" Max suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." said Kenny.

"Uh..."

"I say just leave him alone."

'Thank you Kai.' Ray thought.

"Shut up, Kai! Come on Ray, please." Tyson pretty much begged.

"Um...sure. If you want to that badly." Ray got out of the car followed by Tyson and the rest of the guys. They walked up to the house.

"Well boys, I have to go. See you boys at the tournament." Mr. Dickenson waved to the boys and they waved back as he drove off. Ray walked into the house with the boys following.

"What kind of person just enters a house without knocking?" The voice was icy with anger. It sounded worse than Kai's voice, surprisingly. A woman ran out of the kitchen and looked at the 5 boys. She had long brown hair tied back into a braid. She had a long, purple skirt, white T-shirt, and light yellow apron on. "R-Ray? Is that you?" She crouched down and gave hime a hug with a loving smile on her face.

"Mom." Ray winced at the name. She stopped hugging him and stoop up. "These guys are my friends. Tyson and Kenny are from Japan, Max is from New York, and Kai is from Russia. Guys, this is my mo-...this is Mizuki(Meh-zoo-key).

"Nice to meet you!" Tyson said happily.

"Yeah, I like your home," said Max.

"Well, thank you. Ray, your friends are very nice." Mizuki looked at Kenny and Kai.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you." said Kenny. Kai just nodded. She looked at the boys and smiled at them kindly.

"Well, you guys better be heading home. It's late and Zolo will be getting home soon."

"Zolo?" Tyson asked.

"He my husband."

"Oh..."

"That is yet another way that you've shown your stupidity, Tyson." Kai smirked.

"Shut up, Kai!" Tyson yelled.

"Later boys," Mizuki said and waved as they walked out.

"Bye guys," said Ray as he waved goodbye.

"Later!" yelled Max.

"Bye, Dude!" Tyson said as he waved.

"Take care of yourself!" yelled Kenny as he turned around and left with the guys.

Ray kept waving until they were out of sight. Ray sighed and put his hand down to his sides. He slowly shut the door. He sighed once more. He turned around to look at Mizuki. Suddenly, -SMACK-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Time**

'Great. Now I'm stuck in this hell hole of a home with the two people I hate the most. No. It's worse than hatred. It's loathing. I loathe Them! Their hearts are black and cold. They think and care for only themselves.' Ray could hear the rain hit the basement window. The rain quickly turned to hail. The room suddenly became blurry and Ray fell asleep on the freezing cold, concrete floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: Thanks for reading. I'm surprised you read this far. Wow. I thought my story would go downhill. If there are any typoes, I'm sorry. I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm trying my best to keep the suspence up and keep you on your toes. I don't think I'm doing a good job at that. The chapters might have to take a week to finish. First, I write them on paper, then I type them. It would be kind if you didn't pressure me. We're doing the stupid U.S. Constitution, an English report to do, I'm writing 3 stories, 2 fan fictions (Counting this one. The other is for Weiss Kreuz), and I'm making 2 mangas. I hope you'll like the next chapter. It's gonna be violent._


	3. Chapter 3: It's Just the Beginning

_Authors Note: Thank you everyone who reveiwed. I didn't get as much as the first chapter but I won't be picky. I thank kero-chan39 - Baby Sweet - BloOdY-JoKeR - darkwaterwolf for the reveiws from the second chapter. I'm trying my best to keep it good and interesting. I will answer a few questions from the reveiws. 1. No, I do not plan on putting any yaoi in this story. 2. This is right after the first season, so they're wearing the same outfits that they wear in the first season. 3. I do not know how many chapters I plan on typing. I have the whole plot pretty much planned but I don't know how long it will take. Thank you for your time._

"Talking" - 'Thinking' - /Dreaming/ - #Preveiw# _That's about all you need to know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home and Back Again**

**Chapter 3: It's Just the Beginning.**

#Ray kept waving until they were out of sight. Ray sighed and put his hand down to his sides. He slowly shut the door. He sighed once more. He turned around to look at Mizuki. Suddenly, -SMACK-#

Ray fell to the floor with a _thump_.

"HOW DARE YOU LET THOSE BOYS IN HERE! AND WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him above the ground. "You know there are no friends over at any time unless we say differently!" She slapped him again, but much harder. She let go of Ray making him fall to the ground.

"They wanted to meet you!" Ray shouted back. She knelt down next to him grabbing his wrist. She squeezed his wrist making a whimper come out of his mouth.

"Don't talk back to me!" She twisted him arm back. She rolled him over on his stomach. She pulled his arm to his back. She lifted it making him bite his lower lip to keep him from yelling. "Just wait until Zolo gets home. I'll let him take care of it. Remember, I'm more reasoning than he is." She let go of his wrist and stood up. She turned around and went into the kitchen.

- - -

-10:00 p.m.-

It's been two hours and Ray's face was still red from the beating earlier. While eating his dinner, the front door opened. A tall man walked into the kitchen. He had dark blue jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt on. He had short black hair with a bit of dark green in it.

"Honey, I'm home- Ray? It's been a while, boy."

Ray looked up at Zolo with his eyes full of hatred. "Hello Zolo." Ray looked away and continued eating his noodles.

"Zolo, Ray brought friends into the house." Mizuki looked at Zolo with an evil smile.

"Ray, is this so? If it is, you know the punishment."

"..."

"Answer me, boy." Zolo started to get mad.

"...Yes, it's true..."

"Ray, to the basement." Zolo pointed to a door under the staircase.

"No," Ray responded still eating his noodles.

"What was that?" asked Zolo.

"I said no. What are you deaf?" Ray looked at Zolo. "Let me say it again for you. No!" Zolo turned red with anger. He grabbed the end of Ray's ponytail and yanked really hard. He yanked Ray off of the seat and pulled him across the floor. He walked over to the basement door. He lifted Ray over the ground by his ponytail and punched Ray in the face at the same place where Mizuki had smacked him. Zolo then opened the basement door. He dragged Ray down the stairs and threw him onto the concrete floor.

"LEARN TO RESPECT, BOY!" Zolo walked over to one of the walls. The wall was covered with bamboo sticks. He grabbed one off of the wall and turned towards Ray. "This is the only way you'll learn." He raised the sword and hit Ray right across his back. Ray yelled and fell to his knees. Zolo grabbed Ray's shirt and ripped it right off of his chest. Across his back layed a long red welt. Ray's back stung like hell. Zolo hit Ray again, harder this time. Ray fell to where his hands were on the ground holding him up. He hit Ray yet again making him fall onto his stomach. Zolo started kicking at Ray's ribs. He kept kicking and kicking. Every kick hurt more and more. Ray couldn't take it anymore. He rolled onto his side hoping the kicking would stop. It didn't. Zolo started kicking him in his gut. Ray started gaging.

"S-stop." Ray struggled the words.

"What did you say?"

"I said stop."

"Do you really think you could stop me?" Zolo smiled evily(sp?). He chuckled. "Get up, boy."

Ray struggled to get up. He finally got to his feet and ray felt some relief. He looked up and Zolo smacked him across his face. Ray fell on one knee. Zolo then took the bamboo stick and hit Ray against his chest one last time. Ray fell onto the floor.

"I'm finished. You'll be having no breakfast in the morning." Zolo walked over to the wall and put the stick up. "Oh. And you'll be sleeping down here tonight. Maybe that will teach you to respect your parents."

"Y-you have no right...to be called parents." Ray could barly get the words out. Zolo looked at him and went up the stairs. Ray just layed there as Zolo locked the basement door. He was left in darkness. It was as dark as the starless sky with no moon. Just left there. 'Great. Now I'm stuck in this hell hole of a home with the two people I hate the most. No. It's worse than hatred. It's loathing. I loathe Them! Their hearts are black and cold. They think and care for only themselves.' Ray could hear the rain hit the basement window. The rain quickly turned to hail. The room suddenly became blurry and Ray fell asleep on the freezing cold, concrete floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

(I'm putting it like a summery for this chapter. Ok?)

Hey guys! Poor Ray has to deal with his stupid parents at home, plus he has to deal with his life outside of home. He has a tournement coming up and Ray might not be ready for it. Ray has a scary dream that makes him never want to tell his friends about Zolo and Misuki. Will Ray ever tell them? Will Ray survive living with his parents? Find out and see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: I know, I know. It was short. This chapter was suppose to show what Ray grew up with. I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while to type it up because of the weather. It kept turning off our power. Sorry about the delay. I warned that it might take a week or so. Oh, and before I forget, I'm sorry for the typos. The next one is going to be shorter to that. I'm saying it ahead of time. I'm sorry. Thank you for the reveiws. Hopefully I'll get more for this one than I did the last chapter. Bye._


	4. Chapter 4: Daydream Nightmare

_Authors Note: I am so, so sorry about how long it took to publish this chapter. I ended up going out of town four 4 days and that REALLY sucked. Once again, I'm really, really sorry. Oh, thanks much for the reviews. I got some more than I did last chapter. I'm so happy. '-' I want to thank ravenuk - CuTe-DeViL-15 - BloOdY-JoKeR - Baby Sweet for the reveiws. Maybe that means it was better. Hm? If it wasn't for all you guys who have reveiwed my stories (these aren't all of them) I probably would have gave up on this on the first chatper. And look at me now, I'm on the 4 chapter! Yay! Well, I'll stop blabbering and let you guys read this chapter._

"Talking" - 'Thinking' - /Dreaming/ _That's about all you need to know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home and Back Again**

**Chapter 4: Daydream Nightmare**

Next Day

Ray opened his eyes. He found himself lying in the dark basement. He just layed there trying to remembered what happened. He then remembered about coming back to China. Having to live with Mizuki and Zolo again. He pulled himself onto one knee. He ached all over.

"Ow. What happened?" Ray looked around. He saw the bamboo sticks on the wall next to him. "Oh yeah...Zolo..." Ray leaned on the wall as he pulled himself to his feet. He looked up when he heard the door at the top of the staircase open.

"Ray?" It was Mizuki. "Ray, come on. You need to take a shower. I don't want you going out into public looking like that." Ray staggered(sp?) to the staircase with one hand on the wall all the way. He went away from the wall to step onto the stairs. He started to fall forward. He quickly grabbed the railing. With a very firm grip, he pulled (literally pulled. Possibly dragged) himself up the stairs. He leaned against the wall at the top. "Ray, hurry up! If your friends show up looking for you, you know who's getting the beating!"

Ray mumbled a few curses and went through the doorframe. He slowly went to the bathroom. He leaned against the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. His face looked fine to him, thankfully. He couldn't see anything very well. His eyesight was somewhat blurry. He could see his chest easily though. That was NOT good to look at. There was red welts where Zolo had hit him the other night with that stupid bamboo stick. When Ray was younger, when Zolo wasn't there, Ray would mess with the bamboo sticks making them softer. But, Zolo found out and beated him even worse. Ray was terribly bruised at his stomach and on his right ribcage. It hurt to move. He went over and turned on the shower feeling the temperature. Once it was just right, he got in. He started to wash his hair and it hung down his back to his knee.

"I don't know what I'd do if they found out about Mizuki and Zolo..." He shook his head to get the thought out of his head. It didn't work. "What if they did find out?" That thought kept ringing in Ray's head. He shivered furiously.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Max: What are you doing around me?

Ray: W-what do you mean, Max?

Kenny: You don't deserve that blade! Give me that! -Kenny reached and grabbed Driger out of Ray's hands.-

Ray: Wait!

Kenny and Max turned around and walked into the darkness as they dissapeared. Ray reached out to them but he couldn't move his legs. He looked up and saw Tyson walk up to him.

Tyson: Get out of my sight! If I see you again, I'll kill you!

Tyson turned around and started walking away.

Ray: No. Wait Tyson!

Tyson soon dissapeared and Kai walked up to him.

Kai: Get off of my team! You don't belong here! I never want to see you again!

Ray: Wait Kai! Please!

Kai started to walk away. He stopped and turned his head to look back to Ray. The rest of the Bladebreakers showed up. They all gave him the same mad exspression as Kai. They then vanished into thin air.

Ray: Wait! -Tears ran down Ray's cheeks. He crouched down with his knees to his chest. He was clenching his head.- I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS!

Ray screamed as loud as he could as darkness overcame him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ray suddenly woke up from his nightmarish daydream. He was already dressed and ready as he sat on the floor leaned against the door. "I can't tell them..." There was a loud knock on the door giving him a headache.

"Ray, hurry up!" It was Mizuki again. Ray got up and opened the door. His stomach growled as he looked up at Mizuki. "Too bad you talked back to Zolo, maybe you wouldn't be so hungry. Too late. You'll have to go get your own food now. You know what time to be home." She quickly pushed him out the door. "Bye Honey," she said cheerfully. She had a smile on her face as she waved.

'Just an act for the neighbors,' Ray thought. He turned the corner and he saw Max coming his way.

"Hey Ray!" said Max. He ran up to him. "How's it going?"

"Hey Max," he answered. "I'm fine." He looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Kai has already left on his own. We have to go find him. Tyson was still sleeping so Kenny stayed behind to wake him up. We're meeting in the park later." Max smiled.

"Oh, okay." Ray smiled back. "Only food could wake Tyson up. Like he needs more of that." Ray and Max laughed. 'I feel like I can put my life in these guys' hands, but...' "You excited about the tournament?"

"I can't wait! I wonder if we'll make any new friends."

The boys started walking towards the park. 'But there's no way in hell I'm telling them.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

(I'm summaring it again. Sorry. '-')

Oh no. Now it's official. Ray will never tell them. Or will he? I don't know where I'm going at this. Next chapter, the boys get a little hungry so they decide to go to a resturaunt. Tyson notices something weird about Ray. Will Tyson figure out what's wrong? I don't know. But, we will soon in the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: Done with yet another chapter. I think it's the shortest one yet. I don't think that's a good thing though. This was just some forshadowing. It's harder to do this than usual. But hey, I'm in spring break so maybe I can put three chapters in the next ten days. NO SCHOOL! YAY! coughs Sorry, weirdness is over. Hope you liked it._


	5. Chapter 5: China Wok

_Authors Note: Oh my wow. Baby Sweet - tntiggris - BloOdY-JoKeR - Tae Hibiki. Thank you much:D Yes, I know. Mizuki is an evil bitch and Zolo is an evil bastard. I'm still writing the other chapters on paper. I'm trying my best to do as many chapters as possible during my spring break. I'm not doing very well. Oh well. Enjoy._

"Talking" - 'Thinking' - /Dreaming/ _That's about all you need to know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home and Back Again**

**Chapter 5: China Wok**

Max and Ray walked for a while until they finally reached the entrance of the park. That's where they saw Kai training with Dranzer outside of it.

"Kai!" Max ran up to Kai. Ray quickly followed.

"You guys are later. Where's everybody else?"

"Tyson couldn't get up," he said as his smile disappeared(sp?).

"Of course. Come on, let's get started," Kai said as he walked into the park.

The trio walked around for a while until they saw a bey dish. Ray wiped the sweat off him forhead from the humid weather Max looked up into the blue sky. There were no clouds at all. Just one fiery sun.

"It's too hot!"

The three boys looked over and saw Tyson and Kenny walking their way. Tyson took off him cap and started to fan himself.

"Hey Tyson!" Max ran over to them and laughed.

"Hey Maxie!" Tyson put back on his cap.

"You guys ready to battle yet?" Kai asked with an annoyed tune.

"I sure am," said Ray. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly.

"First," Tyson said. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Tysons stomach growled shortly followed by Max's and Kenny's stomachs.

"Fine," Kai snorted. "We'll get something to eat, If you wake up earlier and get something to eat then, you wouldn't be hungry now. Morons."

"Shut up, Kai."

The Bladebreakers walked around the park until Kenny pointed out an affortable chinese resturaunt(sp?).

"That place looks good," said Kenny.

"You're right, Chief. Let's go in," Tyson said.

China Wok

The boys entered and sat down at an empty table. A pretty waitress came up to them. She had a beautiful, bright pink kimono. She had cherry blossoms in her long silver hair.

She bowed. "Good day. My name is Kaylyn. I will be serving you today. Here are you menus. I'll be back shortly with your tea." She handed them all menus and walked away.

"Wow. All these things look so good," Ray commented.

"I'll have all of it!" Tyson laughed.

"Well, you have enough room in there, Tyson." Ray poked Tyson's stomach and laughed with Max and Kenny.

Shortly, Kaylyn returned with a teapot. She gently pored tea in each cup. When she was done, she place the teapot in the middle of the round table. "May I take your orders?" (The funny thing is, I had to read off the real menu for China Wok. I have one in my town. One of my favorite resturaunts in Clinton. :D Is this legal? I really hope so.)

"I'll have the chicken chourmein with extra rice, please," Ray said.

"I'll have the moo shu pork, please," said Max.

"I'll have the same as him." Kenny pointed towards Max.

"I'll have the moo goo gai pan, the hunan chicken, ooh, and the szechuan beef, oh, and some fortune cookies with some extra rice: )" Tyson smiled.

"Okay then," said Kaylyn. "What will you be having?"

"I just want the tea," said Kai.

"Thank you. Your food will be here shortly." The took the menus and walked away.

- - -

"Man am I stuffed!"

"About time," Max joked.

"I'm leaving." Kai got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait Kai!" Kenny, Max, Ray and Tyson stood. Well, Tyson tried to stand. He failed miserably(sp?). He fell right back into his seat, almost falling down.

"I'm stuck!" yelled Tyson.

They all laughed and Kai left the resturaunt. Tyson started yelling non-stop.

"Go ahead guys," said Ray. "I'll get Tyson." The boys left following Kai. Ray firmly grabbed Tyson's arm. Then, Ray pulled as best as he could. At that very moment, a surge ran down Ray's back making him almost drop Tyson.

"Woah! Watch it!"

"You know Tyson, if you didn't eat so much I wouldn't have to help you stand on your own two feet," teased Ray. Ray got Tyson out of the chair and to his feet.

"Hey Ray. What happened?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"This." Tyson poked Ray's cheek where Zolo and Mizuki hit him the other night.

"Ow!" Ray smacked Tyson's hand away. "That hurt."

"What did you do?" asked Tyson as he rubbed his hand.

"Uh..." Ray hesitated. 'Shit, shit shit! What do I do? He wasn't supose to see anything.' Ray didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Tyson the truth.

"What happened, Ray?"

"Oh. I fell down the stairs. I bashed my face to the railing."

"Oh...You're smooth."

"Shut up. Come on, we better catch up to the guys."

They left the resturaunt (after paying, of course.) and went towards the dish in the park. When they arrived, Kai and Max were just finishing a game. Max's blade flew out of the dish hitting Tyson in the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" yelled Tyson.

"Sorry Tyson," laughed Max. he grabbed his blade. "Hey Ray, let's battle."

"Sure. That sounds good," said Ray.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

"What happened, Ray?"

"Well..." Ray hesitated. "I don't feel too good today..."

"You barely ate anything at the resturaunt too."

"As I said, I don't feel good." Ray walked to a tree and sat down leaning his back to it. 'Damn. Just drop the subject,' thought Ray. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Rest for a bit, Ray. Let's try again later."

"Thanks Chief."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: This is a boring chapter. I guess it was to show how much I knew about China Wok. I don't know. I'm sorry for making it so boring. The next one should be better. Take care._


	6. Chapter 6: Dreaming the Past

_Authors Note: Thanks guys for the the reveiws. I appreciate them. I thank tntiggris - Baby Sweet - Tae Hibiki - bloOdY JoKeR - bladebreakers for the reveiws. It's funny. I get a new reveiwer each chapter. Ha ha. Yes, I know, last chapter was boring. It should be getting better. The story, I mean. Is it? Well, I'll shut up. Enjoy!_

"Talking" - '_Thinking_' - /Dreaming/ _- #Preveiw#_ _That's about all you need to know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home and Back Again**

**Chapter 6: Dreaming the Past**

#Max grabbed his blade. "Hey Ray, let's battle." "Sure," said Ray.#

Ray walked up to the dish and pulled Driger out of his pocket. He placed Driger on the launcher and grabbed the ripcord. Tyson got to the side and raised his hand.

"3, 2, 1. Let it rip!" Tyson dropped his hand. Max pulled his ripcord launching Draciel. Perfect launch might I add. Ray pulled his ripcord. Pain shot threw his right arm giving him a bad launch. Surprisingly, it got into the dish.

"Go Draciel!"

Ray got back to reality. He shook his head and made his command.

"Go Driger!"

The two blades spun at the edge of the dish.

"Get him, Draciel!"

Draciel then clashed with Driger, almost pushing the blade out of the dish.

"Don't give up, Driger!"

Driger started to slowly push Draciel back.

"Finish him off, Draciel!"

Draciel hauled back and bashed into Driger, knocking him out of the dish.

"Wow. That ended fast," commented Tyson.

"You're right, Tyson," said Kenny. "What happened, Ray?"

Ray bent over and picked up his blade.

"Well..." Ray hesitated. "I don't feel too good today..."

"You barely ate anything at the resturaunt, too." Max picked up Draciel.

"As I said, I don't feel good." Ray walked over to a tree and sat down leaning his back to it. 'Damn. Just drop the subject,' thought Ray.

Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Rest for a bit, Ray." Kenny sat right next to him. "Let's try again later."

"Thanks Chief."

Ray rested his head to the tree. He could hear Tyson trying to get a battle out of Kai. But it faded as Ray dozed off...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ray was running down a dirt road next to a river. The sun was setting on the horizon. He was breathing hard with his ponytail whipping behind. (Just so you know this is a younger Ray. He's seven! C:)

He turned many corners until he saw his house three blocks away.

Ray: I...have...to...hurry. -Ray took a giant rest between each rest.- If...I...don't... hurry...they'll...

Ray looked towards the remaining sun. The last sliver disappeared behind the horizon. The street lights came on and the sky became full of stars and one, bright moon.

Ray: No!

Ray screamed as he touched the doorknob. He quickly ran in. He looked around and saw no one. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He went wide-eyed when he saw them, Mizuki and Zolo, right there, on his bed. They didn't look happy.

Mizuki: Well, well, well. Look who we have here.

Zolo: Look who's late.

Ray: What? I'm on time!

Mizuki: Is that so?

Mizuki turned Ray's alarm clock, that was on his nightstand, towards Ray. -7:01-

Ray: What? I'm only one minute late!

Zolo: Late enough to get a beating. -Stands up.- Now, come with me to the basement.

Ray: No!

Ray turned on his heals and started to run with an angered Zolo behind him. Ray jumped on the stair railing. He slid down it giving him an advantage. He jumped off at the end and headed toward the front door.

Ray: _Almost there! I'm almost there! _-Reaches for the doorknob.- _Got it!_

Once Ray touched the knob, he felt an enormous weight push on his back, pushing him against the door.

Ray: Ack!

Zolo: How dare you!

Zolo used his left hand and covered Ray's mouth.

Zolo: Now be a good boy and be quiet for the neighbors.

Zolo put his knee to Ray's back to keep him up to the door. With his right hand, he grabbed Ray's right wrist. With that, Zolo twisted his arm behind his and and pulled. Hard.

Ray screamed into Zolo's hand. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Zolo: Will you come home on time now?

Ray said nothing. He just stood there crying. Zolo pushed his knee into Ray's back and pulled even harder on his arm. Ray screamed, again.

Zolo: Well?

Ray nodded. Zolo let go and let him slide to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and continued to cry.

Zolo: If you try that again, I promise you, I'll break it. You'll have no dinner. Now, go to bed. We'll continue your punishment for being late in the morning.

Ray looked at Zolo with hate in his eyes. Tears continued to roll. He got off the ground and went up the stairs. He opened his room door and saw Mizuki. She had an evil smile on her face.

Ray: Get out of my room.

Mizuki: Okay. -Gets up and walks to Ray. She hugs him.- I love you. (She has a fake voice, of course.)

Ray: Don't touch me. -Pushes her away.-

Mizuki left the room and went down the stairs. Ray then, slowly, shut the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ray? Hey! Ray! Wake up!"

Ray felt a nudge. And then another. It continued. He opened his eyes and looked over to see who was shaking him. It was Kenny.

"Chief? What time is it?"

"It's 6:55."

"What?" yelled Ray. "I have to go! Bye guys!" Ray quickly got to his feet.

"Dude," started Tyson. "It's only 6:55. Calm down."

"No!"

Silence filled the air. Ray finally spoke up.

"Sorry Tyson. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ray then ran home.

"Wait Ray!" yelled Max. Ray didn't respond. He just kept running. Soon, he was out of sight. Max looked at the other guys. "What's up with Ray?"

"Hell if I know," said Tyson. "Do you know, Chief?"

"Sorry Tyson, I don't," Kenny responded.

"Kai?"

"As he said," spoke Kai. "He doesn't feel good."

"Whatever," snorted Tyson.

"I'm leaving."

"Okay," Max said. "We'll meet you at the hotel."

Kai turned and walked towards the hotel. Once he was out of sight, he turned towards Ray's house.

'Ray, I will find out what's going on. If you want me to or not,' thought Kai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

(I'm doing the summary once again.)

Ray's trying his best to run home. Will the same thing happen like the way it did when he was seven? Will Kai figure out what's going on at Ray's home? Check it out next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: To be honest with you, I don't even know the answers to these questions._ _I haven't written that chapter yet. I'll get to that. But first...schoolwork...aw man...:C I'll try to unpdate as soon as possible though. I won't leave you guys behind. Don't worry. Hope you liked it. Lylaf. (Love you like a famly.)_


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Not Late!

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reveiws. Thank you, edmari - I-like-chickens - bladebreakers - Baby Sweet - Tae Hibiki - random ninja - BloOdY-JoKeR for the encouragment(sp?)._ _I see I've been doing quite a few typos. I'm sorry for all the typos the last chapter. Well, here's the newest chapter. Chapter 7. Yay! Hopefully it won't have as many typos. Well, enjoy!_

"Talking" - 'Thinking' - /Dreaming/ _That's about all you need to know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home and Back Again**

**Chapter 7: I'm Not Late!**

'Just keep running. Run, run, run!' Ray kept yelling at himself in his mind. 'If I'm late...I can't be late!'

Ray ran as fast as he could. He turned corners and ran through yards. Ray took a quick turn around a corner and _WHAM!_ Ray fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ow..." mouned(sp?) Ray.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Ray looked up. It was Kaylyn.

"Oh...It's you...the waitress..."

"Huh? Oh! I remember you. I'm so sorry," said Kaylyn.

Kaylyn offered her hand. Ray gladly accepted it. She pulled him to his feet.

"What time is it?" asked Ray.

"Um..." Kay checked her watch at her wrist. "It's 6:58. Why?"

"Shit! I have to go!" Ray started running. "Bye!"

"Uh...Ok..." Kaylyn just walked forward as she saw Ray running the other way.

Ray continued to run, faster now. He looked at the sun.

"No!" The last sliver drowned behind the many building surrounding his neighborhood. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Ran ran the fastest he could. He ignored all of his injuries and the pain that surged through his whole body. "I CAN'T BE LATE!" Ray turned one last corner and saw his house. He quickly ran inside. He slammed the door behind him. Ray took two steps and he fell to his knees. 'I...I...didn't make it...' thought Ray. 'I...failed..."

Ray heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up. It was Zolo.

"No-"

That was the last word that escaped his mouth before Zolo strongly gripped his neck, sinking his nails into Ray's throat. Blood slowly oozed(sp?) out of the newly opened wounds.

"What did I say about being late, boy?" Zolo's voice was fierce and angry. "You said you wouldn't be late. And what is this? You're late!" Zolo pushed Ray into the stair railing, still gripping his throat. The railing jabbed into Ray's older wounds on his back. Ray gagged.

"Gr...stupid boy." Zolo turned around and threw Ray to the floor. "This will be fun." Zolo chuckled and popped his knuckles as he walked up towards Ray. Ray was lying on his back with his elbows holding his upper body up a little.

Zolo grabbed Ray by the arm and dragged him down the basement stairs. Ray was pushed up against the wall will and bamboo stick hanging from the wall within arms reach. Zolo grabbed that bamboo stick and placed it on Ray's shoulder.

"Don't be too loud when you scream this time, 'cause this one's going to hurt." Zolo smirked.

"What are you-" Ray couldn't finish his question. Zolo lifted up the bamboo stick and broke it over Ray's right shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ray screamed until there was no more air in his lungs. Zolo let go of his arm and Ray fell to the floor.

"Damn. You broke my stick. It was brand-new too." He looked at the wall of bamboo sticks. "I don't want to brake another one. I have an idea." Zolo walked over to a box sitting on a shelf. He opened the box and took out a sheath with a handle on the end. He grabbed the handle and pulled a slinder blade out of the sheath. Ray's eyes widened and were full of fear as he looked up at Zolo from the floor. "Don't worry, Ray. I won't kill you. Not today that is." He laughed evilly(sp?).

"Zo...lo..." Ray gripped his right shoulder tightly.

"Don't speak to me." Zolo dropped the sheathe on the ground and raised the blade. "Don't EVER be late!" In instict, Ray covered his hands with his arms. Well, his left arm. Zolo hit Ray across his stomache with the flat side of the blade. It still hurt like hell.

"Ah!" Zolo lifted the blade again.

"Shut up. I'm not done. You were late 3 minutes this time. It will be a lot worse than the last time." He slapped the flat against Ray's stomache again. Ray yelled again. "I said, SHUT UP!" He hit him again, this time, it was on Ray's right shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Ray.

Zolo placed his foot across Ray's face. Ray's sight was becoming blurry and his eyes turned to slits. "Now, now Ray. Don't be blacking out yet." Zolo took the very end of the blade and ran it slowly across Ray's right arm from his elbow to the back of his wrist. Tears rolled down Ray's cheeks. "Oh wait? Is this the arm you blade with?

"..." Ray started breathing through his teeth. (That mean he's really pissed. I'm not calling you stupid or anything, but for the longest time, I didn't know what that was. I guess I'm the one who's stupid.)

"I am so sorry, Ray." (Not!) Zolo laughed again. He turned around and picked up the sheathe. He slid the blade into the sheathe and put it back into the box. "Good luck beyblading with your so called friends in the tournament in two days," teased Zolo. "You'll have a blast." Zolo laughed as he walked up the stairs and turned off the light. The only light came from the open door with Zolo's figure in the middle of it. "Good night, Ray," chuckled Zolo. "Sweet dreams."

Ray used the last bit of energy to yell one last thing right before Zolo left: "Damn you!"

Zolo slammed the door behind him and Ray passed out.

----------

Two feet were standing right next to the basement window. The figure was kneeled down so it could see through. Two crimson eyes looked in astonishment.

"Oh my God...Ray...Why didn't you tell us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

"Hey Ray, I want to talk to you about something." Kai and Ray have been walking around for a while now. None of them have said a thing since they left Tyson, Max, and Kenny back at the park.

"Yeah? What is it, Kai?" answered Ray.

"I was at your house last night. I knocked on the door and nobody answered."

Ray tensed up. "Y-you were?"

"Yeah. I was about to leave but then I heard a noise that came from the base of the house. I went around the house and found a basement window with light coming through."

"Y-you did, huh?" Sweat dripped down Ray's head.

"Yes, I did Ray. And you know what? I became curious. I looked inside."

'No!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: Dun, dun, dun! There you guys go. I'm done with this chapter. I wanted to get it done quickly because it took so long for chapter 6 to be published. I'll start with the next chapter soon. I should be done by Sunday or sooner. If not, then Monday. I promise. Sorry if there's any typos. Later!_


	8. Chapter 8: Detective Kai

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reveiws. I know, I know. I hate Zolo and Mizuki too. I wish to thank kero-chan39 - darkwaterwolf - Killproduct - bladebreakers - Amber - Baby Sweet - bloodyrose - for the reveiws, as always. I see I have a few fans. I've so confused. What is the alert list? I always thought of it as, like, a list for authors to where they might be very weird or sick and you want to alert yourself to not read any of their stories. I guess not. Or maybe I'm right. I don't know. I'll shut up now._

"Talking" - 'Thinking' - /Dreaming/ - #Preveiw#_That's about all you need to know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home and Back Again**

**Chapter 8: Detective Kai**

#Oh my God...Ray...Why didn't you tell us?#

(I've decided to start this chapter a little different. It's starting with Kai, not Ray.)

It was a misty morning. Kai was up at the crack of dawn. He has already gotton clensed and ready and was outside, taking a walk in the foggy air. He had a lot on his mind.

'Did I really see what I saw? Was that really Ray? And was that really Zolo?' Kai pondered the sidewalks of China. "Ray, why didn't you tell me, you moron?" Kai said aloud. Kai slammed his fist into one of the building walls. "Damn."

After a few hours of walking around China for a few hours, he decided to walk back to the hotel and wake the others up. Kai got inside and somehow got the other 3 to wake up.

"Come on. We need to get to the dish before the other kids wake up and croud around," said Kai.

"But Kai..." moaned Tyson. "It's too early to be doing beyblading..."

"Come on, Tyson. Let's go. Kai's right," Max said and he pushed Tyson out the door.

"Kai?"

"What is it?"

"Um...what about Ray?" asked Kenny.

"I'll go get him. You three head to the park. By the time I arrive with Ray, you better be practicing," commanded Kai.

"Alright. See you there, Kai," said Max

- - -

Kai looked up at Ray's house. "He better be up." Kai walked up to the door and knocked.

"..."

No answer came from inside. Kai decided to knock again. Harder this time.

"Okay, okay! Hold on!" The door opened. A head popped outside. It was Mizuki. "Oh. Hold on. Let me get Ray. He's in the bathroom right now." The door was shut and Kai could hear Mizuki yell: "Ray! Hurry up! One of your friends is outside!" The door opened again and Mizuki popped her head out again. "He'll be with you shortly." Kai just nodded and waited. He looked up at the sky. The sun has finally decided to show it's face. The fog has disappeared and the blue sky was filled with white balls of cotton.

"Kai?"

Kai quickly looked at the door. He saw Ray get outside and shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to ask to see what time to be at practice." Ray smiled. Kai looked at him for a moment. There were very small wounds around his neck. More like dots of lost skin and some blood. 5 of them. 4 on one side and 1 on the other. Kai examined the rest of Ray's body. Everything looked fine. There was that bump on his face, but that was when he ran into the stair railing. Kai looked over at Ray's right arm. It was bandaged up more than the usual white clothing that was around his wrists every day.

"My game might not be that good today. My arm is hurting like crazy. Ready to go?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah. Let's head to the park.

The boys turned and left the house and towards the park. They've been walking for a few blocks with not a word. Kai finally broke the silence.

"Hey Ray. I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? What is it, Kai?" answered Ray.

"I was at your house last night. I knocked on the door but no one answered."

Ray tensed up. "Y-you were?"

"Yeah. I was about to leave, but then I heard a noise. It sounded like a scream. I turned around the side of the house and found a basement window with light coming through."

"Y-you did, huh?" Sweat dripped down Ray's face.

"Yes I did, Ray. And you know what? I became curious. I looked inside."

'No!' thought Ray. 'No! You're not supose to know!' "What did you see? Was Zolo polishing his swords or something?"

"I guess you can say that. But he wasn't publishing his sword with a cloth."

"He didn't. Um...why did he use," spoke Ray. There was a tense of fear in his voice.

"Ray," Kai looked at Ray with anger in his eyes. "He was using YOU!" Kai and Ray stopped in their tracks. "Why didn't you tell us, Ray?" yelled Kai.

Ray lowered his head. "B-because the tournament is tomorrow and I didn't want to be the first thing on your guys' mind."

"You're lieing!"

Ray looked up. "But, Kai. I-"

"Hey Guys!"

The boys looked over. It was Kaylyn, again. (Surprise!) Ray sighed in relief.

"Hey, Kaylyn. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine thanks. How about you?"

"We're doing fine. What are you doing out this early?"

"I'm always out this early. I go running every morning to keep fit. Where you guys headed-"

"Actually," Kai interupted. "We have to meet our team in the park. We're beyblading. We have a tournament tomorrow. Bye!" Kai brushed past her and headed to the park.

"Sorry for his rudeness," said Ray. "I have to go. Bye."

Ray quickened his pace and caught up with Kai. They walked into the park and saw Tyson and Max having a beybattle.

"Hey Ray!" Max caught his blade in mid air and ran over to him. Tyson right behind him. "What happened, dude? Did you make it home on time?" (That was all Max. Just so you know.)

"Yeah. No need for concern."

"Ray, let's battle!"

Ray looked at Tyson. "Um...okay."

The boys walked up to the dish. (Oh no. Another beybattle.)

"3."

"2."

"1"

"Let it rip!" the boys said in collision(sp?). They pulled their ripcords. Tyson spun swiftly. But Ray, on the other hand, didn't do so well. His arm felt like it was cut off. Ray hissed and grabbed his arm. Driger went into the dish and was a little wobbily.

"Go Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!"

Wind gusted from Dragoon and covered the whole dish. Within seconds, you could see Driger go flying out of the dish. (Hurray! It's over!)

"What was up with that, Ray?" yelled Tyson. "The tournament tomorrow. TOMORROW! You better get your act together! Now, do it again!"

"What?"

"Do it again!" Ray pulled his ripcord sending Driger into the dish. Once again, pain. Everywhere. Ray fell to one knee. Driger was wobby again. "Get him, Dragoon!" Dragoon slammed into Driger, knocking him out of the ring. "Damn it, Ray! Get it into gear!"

"Tyson, calm down," said Kenny.

"No!"

"Tyson...stop," said Max.

"No! If Ray's going to act like this, then-"

"Then what, Tyson? Then he's off the team?" spoke Kai.

"Gr..."

Kai looked at Tyson angrily. "Tyson, you better calm down or else I'll be kicking YOU off the team!"

"But, I'm not missing my shots! Ray should-"

"Tyson!" yelled Max and Kenny.

Ray looked at Kai with worry in his eyes. He grabbed Driger, put him in his pocket, and stood up. "No...it's okay guys..." Ray lowered his head. "I'm off the team..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

(Me!)

Ray has quite the Bladebreakers! No! What will the Bladebreakers do now? Will they continue the tournament without him? Will Kai tell the others about Ray's secret? Will Ray ever return to the Bladebreakers? Find out, next time on Home and Back Again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: You all hate me, don't you? I just had to leave it there. Only a few more chapter left. Will you all stick with me until then? Probably not. Lol. Sorry about the cliffy. Please don't kill me._


	9. Chapter 9: Is it really over?

_Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long. School's killing me. Well, bladebreakers - Tae Hibiki - random ninja - carrothien - BloOdY-JoKeR - IloveanimeIlovelife, thank you guys so much for the reviews. I feel very happy when I check my mail and see those reviews. There are only a couple chapters left. I can't believe it myself. I'll be so bored when I'm done with this. Don't worry, I'm already thinking up a plot for another story. Well, for now, let's stick to this chapter. Enjoy._

"Talking" - 'Thinking' - /Dreaming/ - #Preview or Memory# _That's about all you need to know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home and Back Again**

**Chapter 9: Is it really over?**

Kai ran down the street. His scarf was tossing and turning behind him. "Damn you, Tyson! Why couldn't you keep your huge mouth shut?" Kai shouted aloud as he continued running.

#"No...it's okay guys..." Ray lowered his head. "I'm off the team..."#

"If Tyson wouldn't of opened his mouth, Ray wouldn't have ran off like that!" Kai had told the rest of the team to split up and search for Ray. Kai went in the same direction Ray did and started running. He doesn't know what every else did. He turn around to look.

#"Damn it, Tyson!"

"I- I didn't mean to..."

"Just shut up! I'm going this way to chase after him. You guys split up and find him!"

"Wait," said Tyson. "Let's just go by his house. I'm sure-"

"He won't me there," interupted Kai.

"Why won't he?" asked Max.

"He-" Kai hesitated. "..."

"He what?" asked Kenny.

"I'll have Ray tell you."#

That's how it went. Now Kai has been running on his own. Running the way he hoped Ray was going. Kai looked up. 'A River?' He slowed down his pace as he saw a figure staring at the water. 'Is that Ray?' thought Kai. He walked up to the figure and stood right next to it.

"What do you want, Kai?" Ray voice was hurt and full of anger.

"You can't quite the Bladebreakers, Ray." Kai looked to see what Ray was staring at. He looked into the water. It was exactly what he thought it was. Nothing.

"Oh yeah? It's too late now. You heard what Tyson said. He doesn't want me on the team..."

"He's just a little hot headed from the tournament." Kai looked at Ray. He could see five marks in his neck. "What happened to your neck?"

Not letting his eyes off of the water, he covered his neck with one hand.

"It was Zolo. I can tell. I saw what he did to you last night." He slowly moved his eyes to Ray's right hand at his side. (His left one was the one covering his neck.) Kai saw Ray tremble.

"This was the river I crossed last time I was late home...I was seven then...But, I was only late one minute then..." Ray crouched down. His knees where to his chest as he rested his arms on top of them. "I'm such a fool..." Ray's voice cracked. "I'm such a fool to let him do that to me..." Ray's bangs covered his eyes. But, Kai could tell. Ray was crying.

"Ray, calm down. Remember, I grew up in that abbey. It wasn't easy for me either," responded Kai.

"But...Kai...you're tougher than me..." Ray clenched his head as if it was going to fall off. "I'm so weak! I couldn't even fight back!" Ray started to shake his head.

Kai knelt down next to him. He placed his hand on Ray's shoulder, making him flinch. "Ray. Ray, you need to calm down."

"But-"

"Stop! Stop whining!" yelled Kai. Ray looked up at him. His eyes were full of fear and tears. "You need to stop whining about how bad your life is and actually do something about it!"

"Kai..." responded Ray.

"Kai! Hey, you found Ray! Hey Ray!"

The boys looked behind them. It was Tyson. Kenny and Max were behind them. They ran up to them.

"Hey, uh, Ray?"

"What is it, Tyson?" Ray wiped his face so they wouldn't see that Ray was crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode on you like that. I'm really sorry-"

"No. It's okay Tyson. I understand," said Ray. "I have something I have to tell you guys. It's been chasing me for a long time."

"What is it?" asked Max.

"I want to tell you the truth."

"What truth?" spoke Kenny.

"..." Ray hesitated. 'How do I put this?' thought Ray.

"He wants to tell you the truth about Zolo and Mizuki," said Kai.

The boys sat around Ray. Ray took in a deep breathe. He looked at Tyson, Max, and Kenny. 'Do I really want to do this?' He looked at Kai, who was staring directly into his eyes. 'It's too late to go back now.' Ray smiled and looked back at Tyson. "It started back when I was a very young child. Zolo wanted me to be one of his 'slaves.' He wanted me to do his every will. And Mizuki wanted me to be hers as well. I didn't want to be anyone's slave. So, I didn't."

"What do you mean?" asked Kenny.

"I mean, that they wanted me to be their perfect angel who would do whatever they asked me to do and to it whenever they said so. I didn't want to. I wasn't going to anyone's slave. I wanted to beyblade. I've wanted to do it for as long as I can remember. I studied it whenever I had the chance and they hated it. They would torture me. They'd 'teach me a lesson.' Zolo would get his fucking bamboo sticks and hit me with them. Mizuki just watched and smiled."

"Dude! That's terrible!" yelled Max.

"I don't know how many scars I have from them. And I have some newer ones now that I'm back in China."

"Newer ones?" Tyson asked.

"Remember when I said that I fell down the stairs? When, that's not what happened. It was Zolo and Mizuki. And..." Ray pointed to his neck. He then took the white clothing off of his right wrist. (Remember. He has those wrappings on both wrists.) He had a giant gash down his arm. It started from his elbow to his wrist. "These happened just last night..." Ray covered up his wound. "When I was five, I met the White Tigers. That's why I was late for the first time. And what I thought to be the last time. Until yesterday that is..." Ray sighed heavily. "If it weren't for the White Tigers, I probably would of gave up on beyblading." Ray smiled. "Then I earned Driger and met you guys."

"Oh. I see." spoke Kenny.

Tyson stood up. "Well Ray. We won't come back here again unless we absolutely have to. We shouldn't have come here in the first place. I'm sorry about this, Ray."

"Nah." Ray shook his hand in the air. "Forget it."

Kai looked at the sun. It was setting. The sky turned full of colors.

"Ray. You need to be home before sunset, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Look for yourself." Kai pointed towards the sun. Ray turned around and saw it. His eyes widened. Then he shut them. He stood up.

"Looks like I have to head home. Good luck at the tournament tomorrow."

"Wait," Max said.

"What about you, Ray? Are you not going to be in it?" said Kenny.

"Umm..."

"Are you still out of the Bladebreakers?" asked Tyson.

"..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: Well, there you go. Only one last chapter to go. I promise, I will be a lot better than this one. It will probably be the longest of the chapters too. It will probably take me at least one whole week to write it. Please review. I only have one more chapter to go. Happy Easter everybody! Lylaf._


	10. Chapter 10: The Farewell of Ray

_Authors Note: Before I get to anything, I will be thanking everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, who has reveiwed throughout the whole story. I want you all to know that I thank you all very, very much for keeping me from quiting on this story. -Takes a deep breathe- Here we go: Nimz - Kisuki Shoyuma - Reis1gurl - Baby Sweet - allie oops - Sapphire Angels Devil - ravenuk - Jashomara - kero-chan39 - BloOdY-JoKeR - darkwaterwolf - CuTe-DeViL-15 - tntiggris - Tae Hibiki - bladebreakers - edmari - I-like-chickens - random ninja - Killproduct - Amber - bloodyrose - carrothien - IloveanimeIlovelife - ryeidhfnckdhfkd - M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d - zekesbabe - Sakura-Moonlight - Tara-Chan00 - ShockMePeter. Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you. Well, now that I have that off of my chest, I can finish the story. This is my final chapter. It's very, very long. I'm thankful that you read up to this far. And school's almost over. What are the odds of that? Well then, enjoy the final chapter._

"Talking" - 'Thinking' - #Preview or Memory# - -Announcer- _That's about all you need to know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home and Back Again**

**Chapter 10: The farewell of Ray**

**(Final Chapter)**

Next Morning

-Welcome to the Hong Kong National Beyblading Tournament. This is a tournament greeting newer teams to the Beyblading world. And we have a special guest appearance. The Bladebreakers! We will be seeing them battling the final team of the tournament. Good luck everybody. And remember. Have fun!-

The tournament has taken way. There were 10 teams in the contest and it was going on way. The Bladebreakers were in the lounge. Well, what was left of the Bladebreakers.

"Where is Ray?" yelled Tyson. "He's going to be late! If he's late, I'll strangle him!"

"Calm down, Tyson. We have enough for you guys to bey-battle. We only need three. Besides, I thought Ray quite the Bladebreakers. I mean, he just ran home yesterday without telling us if he was going to show or not," spoke Kenny.

"Yeah Tyson. I bet he'll show. We all know Ray better than that," Max said.

"I know, but-"

"He'll show, Tyson." Kai rose his head to look at the boy. "He's battling today."

"What?" yelled Kenny. "But, what if he doesn't show?"

"Than we'll lose the match. Easy as that."

"But Kai, what if..."

"What if what, Max?" asked Tyson.

"What if...Zolo...and Mizuki...stop him or something..." worried Max.

"Ray's strong, Max. He won't let them stop him," spoke Kai.

"But Kai. You remember Ray's practice. With his arm like that, how will he beyblade?" Tyson said as he sat down in the couch.

"As I said. Ray's strong. Stronger than we think, Tyson."

"But Kai-"

"Well, hello boys." Tyson was interupted when Mr. Dickenson entered the room. "I hope you all are ready for today's match." He looked around the room. "Um, where's Ray? Isn't he suppose to battle today?"

"Yes Mr. Dickenson. He is suppose to battle, but he hasn't showed yet," Max said.

"It's not like young Ray to be late." Mr. Dickenson looked at Kai. Then Tyson. "Oh well, he must have a good reason to be late. I just hope he shows up for his match. Well, I must go."

"Bye Mr. Dickeson!" said Max, Tyson, and Kenny. Kai just nodded.

- - -

"Mizuki! Let me out!" Ray yelled as he banged on his bedroom door. Mizuki was on the other side, holding the door closed with a chair. She had an evil smile on her face.

"There's no way in hell that I'm letting you out. You'll go to that stupid tournament, and then you'll leave me and Zolo, again. I won't let that happen," she answered.

"Damn you! Let me out or I'll shot those stupid bamboo sticks up your ass!" he yelled as he kicked at the door.

"Watch your mouth! I'll have Zolo come in there with you and see what he thinks about that!" she said as she punched the door.

"I don't give a damn! Bring that bastard in! I'll kick his ass!" Ray walked back and charged at the door. He rammed into it. No good.

"Okay then. Zolo!" Mizuki yelled across the hall.

"What?" Zolo came out of the room and walked up to her. He kissed her lightly on her lips. "What is it?"

"Ray want's to whoop your ass."

"Oh? Does he now? I'll be back." Zolo went down the stair and walked up to the basement door at the base of the staircase. He opened the door and walked down to the basement. He grabbed a couple bamboo sticks and he grabbed a box on the shelf. He walked up the basement stairs and shut the door behind him. He then walked up the stairs and went next to Mizuki. "I'm back."

"What's that for?" she asked.

"These are to teach him a lesson, once and for all." Zolo smiled at Mizuki and she smiled back. She moved the chair and let Zolo enter the room. He enter the room once Ray was going to slam up against it again. Making Ray slam into Zolo. "What the hell?" yelled Zolo. Ray looked up. "You little brat!" He dropped the sticks and the box and grabbed Ray's neck, shaking him fiercfully(sp?). Ray grabbed his arms so he wouldn't dangle. Zolo had him a few feet off the ground and had his head near the cieling. Zolo then lightened his grip. He smirked and dropped Ray. Ray fell to the floor with a _thump_.

"What the-" Ray was cut off when Zolo threw the two bamboo sticks at him.

"You'll need those later. Trust me. Oh, and I hope you can take care of yourself." Zolo left the room, slamming the door behind him. "Don't lose those sticks!"

'What the?' thought Ray. He looked at the sticks. 'I-I'm holding these God-for-saken sticks in my hands!' Ray threw the sticks to the ground. "What does he mean I'll need them later?" Ray walked over to the window and looked out. "How can I get out of here? I can't go out the window. I'm on the second floor. I might break my legs." (I'm not sure if that would really break anyone's legs. I've never tried it, and don't plan to. Last time I fell from something like two floors, I ended up cracking my skull open.) Then, Ray saw Zolo and Mizuki walk out of the house. They looked at Ray.

"BURN IN HELL, RAY!" yelled Zolo. He raised his hand that had a lit match in it. He threw it into the house making the bottom floor burst into flame. He heard them laugh hysterically. They walked of with Zolo holding the box in one of his arms and wrapped the other around Mizuki's shoulders.

"BASTARD!" yelled Ray. He ran to the door to try to bang it open. No avail. "Wait." He picked up one of the bamboo sticks and started to hit the door with it. He was hitting the doorknob and everything. "COME ON! OPEN, DAMN IT!" Suddenly, _Crack_! The stick broke in half. "NO!" He threw it to the ground and grabbed the other one. He was about to hit the door when he remember Zolo's words.

#"You'll need those later. Trust me. Oh, and I hope you can take care of yourself."#

"THIS IS WHAT HE MEANT?" yelled Ray. "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Ray looked around the room. "There has to be SOME way on getting out of-" Ray was cut off when his bedroom door burst into flames. The walls soon did the same. "DAMN IT! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!"

- - -

"Damn it! Hurry up, Ray!" yelled Tyson as he jumped off of the couch. "What is taking him so long? The tournament is almost over and he's taking his sweet time!"

"Calm down," said Max. "He has got to have a good reason to be late."

"Yeah, calm down. Max is probably right. I know Ray will show up."

"He'll show up, alright! After the match! We'll end up being the laughing stock of all of China!" yelled Tyson again.

"Shut up."

"Make me, Kai! You're thinking the same as I am. You know he's probably going to be late. And I bet it's all going to be Mizuki and Zolo's fault, too!"

"Exactly. He has Mizuki and Zolo to fight with," spoke Kai.

Tyson moaned anf finally sat back down. Kai rolled his eyes. Max was sitting next to Tyson patting his should. Kenny was typing away on Dizzi. Tyson looked up to the T.V. that was showing the news.

"Is there anything else on besides news?" asked Tyson as he grabbed the remote. "I'm changing the channel."

-We have a breaking report. A fire has started next to the Vumai River(I thought that up myself. c:).-

"Hold on, Tyson." said Max. Doesn't Ray live near there?"

"Yeah so. What's it matter?"

Max pointed to the screen. "And doesn't that look A LOT like RAY'S house?" yelled Max.

"Turn it up," demanded Kai. Tyson did so.

-The firefighters still havn't arrived. There is no one inside that we know of. The owners car is gone so we figure that they're gone. Hopefully. It started suddenly and has gotten worse in the past few minutes. If it the firefighters don't arrive soon, there will be nothing to be called a house.-

"You don't think that..." spoke Kenny.

- - -

"DAMN IT!" Ray was running around the room for some way out. Then his bed caught a flame. "DRIGER!" Ray reached into the flame to grab his blade before it burned to a crisp. "AAAHHH!" He quickly retrieved the blade and looked at his hand. It was badly scorched. He put Driger in his pocket and looked towards the window. "I have no other choice." He tightly gripped the stick and ran towards the window and jumped at it. He collided with it, shattering the glass. He fell through the window and down the side of the wall. He landed on his feet, but quickly fell. "DAMN!" He tried to get up, but failed. He tried again and got to one knee. Then, _BOOM_! The house exploded, making Ray go flying. He landed on his stomach. His sight was blurry. "They...they tried to kill me..." He struggled to his knees. "I need to get to the tournament..." He got up to his feet and started to run.

- - -

-The house has exploded. The firefighter have just arrived. They watered down the house. They have searched the area for any bodies. So far, none have been found.-

They all sighed with relief.

"Thank God, Ray's not home!" said Tyson happily.

"But, if Ray's not home...then where is he?" asked Max worridly(Is that a word? It is now.).

"Maybe he's on his way here now." said Kenny.

"You're right, Chief." said Tyson, wrapping his arm around Max's neck.

'Thank God.' thought Kai. 'Ray. Where are you? Please say you're coming.'

"Um, excuse me."

The boys looked towards the door and saw a man enter the room.

"I'm sorry to interupt you or anything, but you're match is in two minutes. Hurry up." The man left the room.

"Well, what do we do? Ray hasn't showed yet." asked Tyson.

"I guess we start the match," stated Kai.

The four boys walked out of the room and to the bey-dish.

-Everyone, give a welcome to the Bladebreakers!-

The whole crowd cheered as the boys walked up to the dish.

-Oh wait! Where's Ray?-

The whole crowd silenced. There were whispers all over the crowd.

-Oh well, we'll have to start without him. Will the first competitors step up to the dish. On our right, we have the famous Tyson from the Bladebreakers. And on the left, we have young Merrible from our non-defeated team.-

First up to go was Tyson. He walked up to the dish. Dragoon in one hand, and his launcher in the other. His opponent(sp?) was a young boy. About the same size as Kevin. He had light blue hair that hung to his shoulders. He had dark green baggy jeans on and a black short-sleeved shirt. He had green eyes the same color of his jeans. He walked up to the dish. His blade connected to his launcher and he held it out in front of him with his hand on the ripcord. Tyon the same.

-Ready? 3, 2, 1. Let it rip!-

"Battle blade!" yelled Tyson as he and the kid pulled ont he ripcords making their blades go flying into the dish.

- - -

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! I can't believe I let them do that!" Ray yelled as he ran down the street. His body was sore all over, but he couldn't stop running. He HAD to get to the tournament. He HAD to see the Bladebreakers battle. "Hold on guys. I'm coming!" Ray quickened his pace as he turned the corner.

- - -

"Get him, Dragoon!" Dragoon spun at the edge of the dish. Then, a blue light came out of the blade. The dragon emerged from the blade and roared.

"Heh. You think that can defeat me? Go Dragolineon!"(Something else I made up my own.) A giant green dragon emerged from Merrible's blade. It had six legs with huge black wings on it's back.

"Yeah. I do think I can defeat you. Come on Dragoon! Phantom Storm!" Winds came from the top of Tyson's blade lifting Dragolineon into the air.

"No!" yelled Merrible. Dragolinion flew to the ground by his feat. Merrible fell to his knees. "I...I lost..."

Tyson walked up to the young boy and offered him his hand. "Don't worry about it, dude. I mean, you are facing the world champion after all." Tyson smiled. The boy did the same and accepted his hand. Tyson pulled the boys to his feet. He bend over, picked up Merribles blade and handed it to him. "Don't lose this."

"Thank you." The boy grabbed his blade and walked back to his bench with the rest of his friends. Tyson walked back to his friends and sat on the bench.

"Ray still hasn't showed up yet?"

"Nope, not yet, Tyson,"said Kenny.

"Maybe he took Tyson's job and is taking a nap or is eating."

"Har de har har. Funny Dizzi," said Tyson sarcastically(sp?).

"Don't worry. He'll show up. Besides, there's one more match before his," spoke Max.

"You're right, Maxie. Good luck."

"Thanks, Tyson." Max got up nad walked to the dish.

-Now we're off to the next match. On our right, is Max from the Bladebreakers. And on our left is Koji. May the bladers please walk to the dish.-

Koji was a lot taller than Merrible. Actually, he was a lot taller than Max. He had short, spiked, red hair with black tips. He had red pants on with a white tank top. He had a bandana(sp?) tied to his right arm.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with," said Koji.

'Oh no. I should stall so Ray can get here in time. Wait. If I win, then Ray won't have to battle. I must win!' Max held his launcher in front of him. Koji did the same.

-Okay. 3, 2, 1. Let it rip!-

They pulled their ripcords. "I'm sorry, Koji. But, I MUST win this match!"

"YOU must? You guys are the ones winning. And besides, I very well doubt that you'll be beating me." Koji smirked and he called for his blade. "Go for it, Gunpowder!" A giant black horse with bright red eyes emerged from the blade. "Thunder Rage!" The horse neighed and lightning came from it and slammed into Draciel.

"Oh no! Draciel!" A purple light came from the top of the blade. The giant turtle emerged from the blade. "Get him, Draciel!"

"Do you seriously think you can beat ME?" yelled Koji. "You know what to do, Gunpowder!" The giant horse neighed again and their blades clashed together.

"No! Come on Draciel! You can do it!" Draciel counter attacked and rammed into Koji's blade. Draciel was slowly moving Gunpowder to the side of the dish.

"Gunpowder! Finish him off!" One last neigh came out of the horse before lightning covered the whole area. A giant light blinded everyone.

-Oh no! What was that? I can't see anything. Wait! I can see something.-

The light started to fade. Everyone gasped at the sight.

-And the victor is...Koji!-

Koji blade stayed spinning as Draciel was motionless next to it. Koji raised his arm and Gunpowder fung into his hand. Max was shocked.

"Oh no...I lost."

Koji walked over to Max and set his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Don't worry. It was a good match." Max let out a smile and grabbed Draciel.

"You're right. It was a good match." They both walked back to their teamates. "I'm sorry guys. I lost."

"That's okay. We'll just have to hope that Ray gets here on time," said Tyson.

-And it's time for the final battle! We have-wait...Where's Ray? Looks like the Bladebreakers might have to put in a substitute.-

"Wait!" yelled Tyson. "We still have a few minutes! Just wait! He'll show up!"

-Okay. I'll give him 10 minutes. That's all! If he doesn't show up, we'll have to put in your substitute!-

Tyson turned around to see his team. "Okay guys. What are we going to do if he doesn't show up?"

"Easy," spoke Kai. "I go in."

"But Kai, what do we do about Ray?" asked Max.

"I'll think about that when I need to."

"Where could Ray possibly be anyway?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know, buddy," said Tyson. "I just don't know."

- - -

- - -

Ray had been running for what seemed to be forever.

"Come on you stupid feet. RUN!" Ray was gasping for air and he continued to sprint down the street. "Finally!" he said as he looked up to see the tournament building. He ran through the front door.

- - -

-Okay. It's been 10 minutes. The Bladebreakers will have to put in their substitute.-

"Wait!" yelled Max and Tyson in collision(sp?).

-We've waited long enough! You guys will just have to put in your substitute! Now, let the battle take way!-

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked towards the entrance doors. There he was.

"Ray!" Tyson, Max, and Kenny started running towards him with giant smiles on their faces.

-Well look who's here! It's Ray!-

The whole croud cheered as Ray walked up to the crew slowly. He had his bamboo stick clenched in his left hand like he was to die if he let it go. The 3 boys stopped right in their tracks as Ray walked right by them to go to the dish. Tyson grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to the bench.

"Ray, what happened?" asked Kenny.

"What...do...you...mean?" said Ray with a giant gasp between each word. Ray looked at them like they were crazy.

"Look at you!" yelled Kai. Everyone looked towards him as they saw him stand up off of the bench and walk over towards them. "Ray, you look like you just got back from Hell."

"Oh. That. Well uh..." Ray's breathe was more calm not that he had stopped running. He felt his body completely ache with pain. He took his right hand and clenched Driger tightly. It was burnt all over. It was black from ash and dead skin. It was also red from the burnt skin and his blood. "I was in my house...and it cought on fire. Driger was in the middle of a flame and I couldn't let him be burnt into the a crisp." The blade was burnt as well. "Then I had to jump out the second floor window." Ray gave a little chuckle before his face went serious. "I have to battle guys. Excuse me." He stood up and Max pushed right back down to the bench.

"You mean, you WERE in the fire?" yelled Max.

"Yes. Wait, how do you know my house caught on fire?"

"It was on the news!" yelled Kenny.

"Oh..."

"Dude, we can't let you blade in that condition!"

"I have to, Tyson! I didn't run all the way here just to miss out on this match!" Ray replied.

"But-"

"Let him battle," interupted Kai. "He's here, so he'll battle."

"But Kai-"

-May the two bladers please walk up to the dish.-

Ray stood up and walked to the dish.

"I have to do this guys," said Ray before he looked forward to see his opponent. His eyes widened.

-On the right, we have Ray from the Bladebreakers! And on the left we have the captain of our non-defeated team, Kaylyn!-

The rest of the Bladebreakers gasped. Ray stayed still as he looked at the young waitress put her blade on her launcher.

"What? Did you expect a guy to coach this team? Too bad. You're stuck with the girl. This is the only match that I've had to play. Koji and Merrible where the ones playing the other games. Congradulations! You get to face me!" She extended her launcher in front of her with her fingers wrapped around her ripcord.

Ray shook his head. He then lifted his arms and did the same.

"Damn...it hurts to just move..."

-Ready? 3, 2, 1. Let it rip!"-

The two teens pulled on the ripcord. Ray almost fell to his knees right there and then. He closed his eyes tightly as the unbarable pain shot right from his feet to the tip of his head.

'Please...' thought Ray. 'Please let it be on the mark.' He opened his eyes to see Driger spinning perfectly in the dish. He sighed in relief. "Nice job, Driger!" Then he noticed Kaylyn's blade coming right after Driger. "Dodge!" It was too late. Kaylyn's blade clashed right into Driger.

"You won't beat me, Ray. Try all you might," said Kaylyn.

"No! I won't lose!" yelled Ray as he called out Driger. "Come on, Driger!" A giant green light came from the top of Ray's blade. The light form into a giant green tiger. "Take her down, Driger!"

"That's what you think! Come on out! Catron(I really wanted to save this bitbeast for another story I planned on writing, but I couldn't think of anything else.)!" White and black light came from the top of Kaylyn's blade. A giant cat emerged from the blade. It was a while cat with white dragon wings on it's back. The inside of the wings were black and the outside had a Yin Yang on each wing. The cat had a long tail with black on the side of it. It had long pointy eyes with black tips. The head also had a Yin Yang on the forhead(It looks a lot better than it sounds. I made it all by myself. When I get a scanner, I'll let you guys check it out.). It roared and slammed into Driger.

"Come on Driger!" Ray's voice was hoarse. His eyes squinted and he knelt down on one knee as he started to breath deeply. Driger counter attacked and slammed into Catron.

"Ray! Are you okay?" yelled Tyson from the bench.

"I'm fine, guys!" Ray stood up again. Blood trickled down his arm and dripped to the floor next to his feet. Kaylyn's eyes widened at the view. She smirked.

"Come on Catron!" The cat ran into the tiger and a giant light flashed to the audiance.

-Whoa! What's going on down there?-

The light finally faded letting everyone see the results.

"Driger!"

Driger was spinning at full speed as Catron lay on the ground next to Kaylyn. She bent down and grabbed her blade. She then went into the dish and grabbed Ray's spinning blade. Ray was shocked. He didn't even blink. Kaylyn handed him Driger.

"Good game, Ray. I would like to talk to you later. Meet me in the hallway next to the bathrooms." Kaylyn smiled before turning to her team. Koji and Merrible were furious.

"Kaylyn! How did you lose? You had the advantage!" yelled Merrible.

"I'll tell you later," answered Kaylyn.

-And the winner is, Ray! The Bladebreakers have beaten the non-defeated team! Congradulations to both teams!-

The whole crowd cheered. Ray wobbled back to the bench.

"Hooray! You won!" cheered Max.

"No..."

"What do you mean, buddy?" asked Tyson.

"Did you not see, Tyson? She let me win," responded Ray.

"Are you serious?" asked Kenny.

"I was surely to lose that match...with the conditions I'm in that is..." said Ray.

"Ray, you better wrap your wounds up. They'll get infected," spoke Kai.

Ray nodded as Kenny got his first aid kit. He started to wrap Ray's arm at the burns. He then started to wrap his ankles.

"Thanks Chief."

"I can't believe that happened. Is anything broken?" asked Max.

"No. Thank goodness," Kenny said.

-Now, will the Bladebreakers please center the arena!-

After Kenny was done with Ray's wounds, they got up and walked towards the center of the arena. Ray's was leaning on Kai with one arm around the back of Kai's neck. They made it to the center and the announcer(sp?) spoke.

-Free cheers for the Bladebreakers!-

The whole crowd gave a big cheer.

-Time for our newest team of China to enter the center of the arena with the Bladebreakers!-

Kaylyn, Merrible, and Koji all walked to the center. They shook hands with the Bladebreakers.

-We only have one more thing to do! What is the name of our new team?-

Kaylyn walked to the front of the group. "We are...the Toxics(I couldn't think of anything else. I might change that later.)!"

-Everyone give a hand to the Toxics!-

The whole crowd cheered. Koji, Merrible and Kaylyn waved their hands to the audiance making their roars even greater. The three took a bow and walked away from the arena.

-Now! Everyone give a hand to the Bladebreakers!-

The crowd cheered again. Ray and Kai smiled as Tyson, Max, and Kenny waved to the crowd. Tyson showed off showing his blade to the camera. They quickly left the arena afterwards.

"Guys, I need to meet Kaylyn in the hallway. Kai, will you help me?" asked Ray.

Kai nodded, "Sure."

"Why do you need to go there?" asked Tyson.

"Because I need to talk to her," spoke Ray.

They all walked to the back hallway where they saw the Toxics standing there. They walked up to them and Ray spoke.

"Why did you throw the game?"

"Because it was an uneven match," answered Kaylyn. "Look at you. You're terribly injured. I'm surprised you're able to even stand as much as you are. I had to throw the match. I want to battle you...but not until you have all of your energy back. It might not be anytime soon, but I'll wait." Kaylyn smiled and turned. She walked past Merrible and Koji and they soon followed their captain.

"Thankyou," said Ray.

"Come on, guys. Let's go back home," said Max.

"Hold on, guys. I have business to do before we leave China," said Ray.

"What's that?" asked Kai.

"Them..."

The team nodded and they left the building.

- - -

Zolo and Mizuki walked up to, what used to be, the house. They were laughing.

"I can't believe that stupid boy!" laughed Zolo. "I bet he got burnt so bad that they couldn't find the body 'cause it was burned to nothing!" Mizuki followed his laugh with her own.

"Yeah! Let's hope that he did so!" laughed Mizuki.

"I've got bad news for you!"

There laughter was cut off as they heard a familiar voice. They looked over to see Ray, still leaning on Kai, walking up to them with the Bladebreakers surrounding him.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is!" said Zolo. "Looks like you survived after all!" Him and Mizuki laughed hysterically.

"Shut your damn mouths!" yelled Kai.

"I'd like to see you try!" laughed Mizuki.

"We won't! Ray will!" yelled Tyson.

"Him? He can't even stand on his own. Besides, what can little brats like you do to a big man like me?"

"We can do a lot of things!" spoke Max.

"Yeah right! You guys will be just like Ray's-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Ray. He pushed himself off of Kai. He started to wobble up to Zolo using the bamboo stick as a cane. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY REAL PARENTS!"

The Bladebreakers gasped. Ray soon carried on.

"YOU KILLED MY REAL PARENTS! THEN YOU TRY TO TRICK ME ON SAYING THAT YOU'RE MY REAL PARENTS! I'M NOT A DUMBASS LIKE YOU, ZOLO!"

That made Zolo furious. He took the box he had in his hand and smacked Ray in his face with it. Ray fell to the ground on his back, knocking the air out of him.

"Ray!" yelled the Bladebreakers. They all ran up to him.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING KID!" Zolo's face was red with furry. He opened the box and took out the sword with the blade still the in sheathe. He threw the box into the ashes of the house and he went into fighting position. "TAKE ME ON! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? WE'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT! ARE YOU REALLY STRONGER THAN YOUR PARENTS WERE?"

The got up on his feet. "I'll...kill you, Zolo!"

"Ray! You can't fight him! He's got a real sword!" yelled Max.

"Yeah! Are you looking for a death warrent?" asked Tyson.

"Besides Ray, you're not in the condition for this kind of match. You couldn't even beyblade!" worried Kenny.

"Let him go, guys," spoke Kai. "This is Ray's match. If he wants to fight, let him fight."

Ray smiled. "Thanks Kai."

Kai then stared at Ray. His crimson met Ray's amber eyes. "But, you better not die!"

Ray nodded. His face went serious. He walked up to Zolo and got in his own fighting position. Zolo took the sheathe off the blade and threw the sheathe towards Mizuki.

"Are you ready, boy?" asked Zolo.

"Ready to kill you? Hell yeah." Ray smirked.

Zolo raised his blade and lowered it towards Ray's head. Ray jumped to the side and ran up to Zolo. He raised his bamboo stick and went to stab Zolo in the gut with it. That is, until Zolo counter attacked and smacked Ray in the face with the flat side of the blade. That sent Ray flying to the ground.

"Ray!" yelled Tyson.

"Stay back!" yelled Ray. "As Kai said, this is MY fight! Stay out of it!" Ray got up.

"You still want more?" asked Zolo.

"Well, you're not dead yet. What do you expect?"

Ray went running towards Zolo again, trying the same tactic.

"Did you really think you could get me the second time?" Zolo counter attacked and went to hit Ray again.

"Who said I was doing the same thing?" yelled Ray. He jumped up into the air and hit the bamboo stick across Zolo's face making a cracking sound. Ray landed on his feet on the other side of Zolo. "What do you think of that?"

Zolo was furious. Blood was dripping out of his nose as he held it with his left hand. He quickly turned around and went to stab Ray in his gut. Ray jump to the side. "You'll have to do better than that-" Ray was cut off when he felt Mizuki grab him and hold him in place. "What the hell?" yelled Ray. "This isn't your fight!"

"And that matters? Get him, Zolo!" spoke Mizuki.

"Thanks." Zolo smike as he raised the blade. "See you in hell, Ray!"

"Battle blade!" Dragoon rammed into Mizuki's face running up her nose and along the top of her left eye making her fall to the ground. Her hand held the would and blood slid down her face. Ray used this time to take a quick escape right when Zolo lowered the blade.

"Thanks Tyson!" yelled Ray.

"No problem, Ray!" responded Tyson.

"Zolo! If Mizuki enters again, you'll have the Bladebreakers to deal with!" yelled Kai.

"Damn it. Oh well. I can defeat you myself."

Ray ran up to Zolo again.

"You're such a fool, Ray!"

Zolo went to swing at Ray, as before. This time, instead of jumping, Ray ducked and rammed into Zolo. Zolo fell to the ground. Zolo quickly responded and kicked at Ray. Ray blocked himself with the stick.

"You are the fool, Zolo!" said Ray.

"I beg to differ!" Zolo kicked at the stick with all his might, breaking the stick in half.

"What? No!"

"Ray, look out!" yelled the Bladebreakers.

"What-" Ray was cut off when he felt a blinding pain jab into his stomache. He looked down and saw Zolo's blade jabbed into his gut. Ray gagged and blood dripped down his chin from his mouth. Blood splattered on the ground.

"RAY!" The Bladebreakers started running towards him.

Zolo stood up. He let go of the handle leaving the blade in Ray. Zolo laughed evilly. "You see, Ray? You're just as weak as your parents were."

"D-damn you..." Ray grabbed the handle and pulled the blade out of him. Like lightning, he stood to his feet and slicing through Zolo's neck. "GO TO HELL, ZOLO!" Zolo gurdled(sp?) and fell to the ground. Ray stabbed the blade into the ground and leaned on it. "Farewell, Zolo." The boys ran up to Ray as Mizuki ran up to Zolo.

"ZOLO! OH NO! ZOLO!" Mizuki held Zolo's dead body in her arms. "NO, NO, NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! ZOLO!" Mizuki started to cry uncontrolably(sp?).

"RAY! RAY! Ray, are you okay?" yelled Tyson as they ran up to him.

"Oh my God! Somebody! Call the hospital!" Max yelled as he looked around. He noticed that the fight had gather quite a group of viewers. He noticed someone was on a cellphone and calling 911.

"Ray! Answer us, Ray!" yelled Kenny.

Ray looked at them. He didn't say a word.

"Ray! I told you, DON'T DIE!" yelled Kai.

"Don't...worry...guys...I...won't...die..."

Everyone smiled as Ray finally spoke. They could hear an ambulance coming their way.

"RAY!" The boys looked over to see the White Tigers running towards them.

"Oh my God! RAY!" worried Mariah.

"Ray?" asked Lee.

"I'm glad...I got to...see you guys..." answered Ray.

"You did it, Ray! You finally killed Zolo! You finally got revenge!" yelled Kevin.

"What? How did you...?"

"Ray, we've known this whole time," Gary said.

"We've just never brought it up, Ray. We didn't want to make you mad or something," said Mariah as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm glad...that I didn't...have to...tell you..." Ray closed his eyes. "I'm sorry...that I never told you..."

"It's okay, Ray," said Lee. "We understand."

Ray smiled. "I'm...so...sorry..." Ray fell to the ground, unconcious.

"RAY!"

- - -

It's been a month now since the Bladebreakers went back to China. Ray still hasn't woken up. Somehow, the Bladebreakers got the hospital to let Ray stay with them at Tyson's dojo.

"Uh..." Ray opened his eyes. "Where...? What...?"

"Ray?"

Ray looked over and saw Kai standing next to his bed. Kai's eyes were watery.

"Guys! Ray has woken up!"

"Kai...? What happened...?"

"Ray!"

Ray looked over to the door and saw the rest of the Bladebreakers come into the room.

"Oh my God! Ray! You're okay!" yelled Kenny.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I...?" asked Ray.

"Ray, you've been unconcious for a month now," said Max.

"Yeah Ray! We thought you were never going to wake up!" yelled Tyson. All of them seemed to be crying.

"What? Wait a minute. What about Zolo? And Mizuki?" yelled Ray.

"Don't worry, Ray. Zolo's dead, you killed him. And Mizuki is in jail," ansered Kai. Ray gave him a confused look. "They were going to press charges of manslaughter so Mr. Dickenson went to court for you. The charges were dropped for self-defence. Mizuki got full charges though. Everything will be fine."

Ray sighed heavily. He smiled. He stood up straight as he held the foot of the bed.

"Ray, you shouldn't be getting up yet," said Kenny concerningly.

"Don't worry, Chief. I feel fine." Ray let go of the bed and quickly started to fall but Kai held him up. "What the?"

"Ray," Kai started, "you've been in a coma for a month. You're not going to be able to just get up and out of bed like that."

Ray gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry." Kai stood Ray up as they stood in the middle of the room. "I'm so happy...They're gone. They're gone for good." Tears started running down Ray's cheeks. "They're finally gone." Ray hugged Kai. Kai hesitated and just stood there for a moment until he hugged Ray back. The rest of the Bladebreakers joined in. "I have gone to the hell that I once called home...and now...I'm back. I'm back to my real home. I'm not scared to go back there anymore."

"That's right, Ray," said Tyson. They all stopped hugging(that sounds so gay. Sorry to make it sound so stupid. That's something I would do If I was them.). The doorbell shortly rang. "I'll get it."

"Hey. We just came to check up on RAY!" Lee came crashing throught the room with the White Tigers following them.

"Hey guys!" said Ray cheerfully before Mariah came up and hugged Ray tightly.

"Oh Ray! I was so worried about you!" cried Mariah.

"I understand, Mariah. I'm fine now." Ray hugged Mariah back.

"Ray, we all were worried about you. Don't go off and do something like that again!" yelled Lee.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean for you all to worry." Ray laughed as he and Mariah stopped hugging.

"We're not the only one's who came either," said Kevin.

"What do you mean?" asked Max and Kenny.

"Look," spoke Gary. Gary pointed behind and soon the Toxics came into Tyson's dojo.

"Ray," said Kaylyn. "I saw you on the news and your friends told me what happened. I'm glad that you got revenge. But, that's not why I came. Now that you're better, I came to battle you."

"Battle?" Ray questioned.

"Don't give us that," spoke Koji. "We havn't been waiting here for a month just for you to forget Kaylyn's rematch."

Ray smirked "Oh yeah. I need to give you a rematch. Let's go."

"Ray," Kenny walked up to him. "Are you sure you're ready to battle now?"

"Of course, Chief! I'll always be ready."

All three teams walked to the center of Tyson's dojo where the bey-dish was. Ray and Kai walked to one side as Kaylyn walked to the other.

"Ready for me to beat you, Ray?"

"You wish." Ray pushed himself off of Kai grabbing Driger as Kaylyn pulled out Catron.

"3," Kaylyn started.

"2."

"1."

"Let it rip!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I devote this story to one of my best friends, Kinzey. I know she can't read this, but I want her to know that this is pretty much what I want to do that that FUCKING CUNT, JUNIFFER! I'm sorry, I never use that word, but, that is what she is! Well Kinzey, I know you don't have as bad as physical damage, I still care about you. I'm always there, Kinzey. LYLAS!_

_Authors Note: I'm finally done! Hooray! I know, I know. It's a crummy ending. It's all I could think of. Well, I finally finished it and I'm so happy! Don't worry, I'm already working on the next story to put. I've actually noticed something. This whole time I've been spelling review wrong. I've been spelling it reveiw. Lol. Oops. I'm going to be too lazy to change it though. I hoped you all like this story. Not bad for a first timer, right? I only have one request. Please, please review! I want to know what you guys thought of the story. It doens't have to be nice. Say whatever you want. I'm sorry for any typos. I'm sorry it took so long to type up this chapter. Really, really sorry. This is the longest chapter I have ever writen. It's longer than any of my school projects for goodness sake! Lol. Well, if there are any newer reviewers after this chapter, I promise, I will add your name to the list at the top. I will start answering all the reviews I've gotten. Well not all, but at least one from each person. This is the last chapter of Home and Back Again. Love you all like a family._

_Kikino._


End file.
